


Fell Concubines

by OneTrueAmateur



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breastsucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fallen Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Female Ejaculation, Female Gimurei | Grima, First Time, Groping, Harem, Light Dom Elements, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, tail rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueAmateur/pseuds/OneTrueAmateur
Summary: There was a certain air around the Fell Dragon that drew people to her…





	Fell Concubines

The Fell Dragon often kept to herself in Askr, only ever revealing her presence when called upon for a mission; being a creature that many distrusted and loathed, she had no companions to stay with, nor did she seek out such bonds.  The only one that dared to approach her was the Summoner, whose attempts of amiable conversation were always met with scorn…at first.

As she continued to spend time in Askr, reluctantly basking in its peaceful atmosphere, the Fell Dragon’s demeanor changed somewhat: where she would once snarl at any passersby, she’d now merely give a dismissive glance; instead of staying in her room for days on end, she could be found wandering the halls; even her scathing rants towards those containing Naga’s blood simmered down to more tame insults.

Though Grima was still quite rude, she had become infinitely more approachable over the past few months.

And such a change affected the other Heroes as well: Princess Sharena, on a few occasions, was seen dragging her towards the gardens for some flower-picking; Fae could be found cuddling up to Grima as she read a novel on the common area’s couch; even Deirdre was found to have interacted politely with what could be considered her patron deity’s nemesis, discussing topics that many would consider trivial.

There was a certain air around the Fell Dragon that drew people to her…

…though not all meetings were quite so innocent.

* * *

Leanne squealed as Grima’s tongue slid across her entrance. Her toes curled with each pass over her lower lips, pleasure wracking her nerves with every slurp.

“Gri-Grimaaa….” She moaned out, “p-p-pleaaaassseee…”

The Fell Dragon pulled the heron’s thighs closer, face now fully pressed against her moist twat, and continued prodding her, lapping up her sweet nectar. Leanne mewled as her grip on the sheets tightened. She didn’t know how much longer she could last; every possessive kiss, every delicate touch… She had never felt this kind of carnal delight before; not even her own fingers could compare to the masterful mouth-work of the woman before her.

Goddess, she was so _close_. If Grima didn’t stop then…then—

Grima pulled away from her lower regions, a strand of spit dangling from her face. The lustful haze that clouded the heron’s mind lifted, but was soon replaced with confusion as she felt her legs shift.

“Whu…” her head rose from the pillow, weakly watching as the smiling Fell Dragon pushed one of her legs in the air and rested it on her shoulder, “What are you—NNNNGGG!”

Grima slammed her hips into Leanne’s, lower lips pressing together and sending a new wave of pleasure through her system. The heron could do nothing but scream as the Fell Dragon continued grinding against her. Back and forth she’d go, rubbing her moist entrance against Leanne’s body.

“Enjoy this, little bird.” Grima growled seductively, “Enjoy this feeling of domination.” she continued to gyrate, grinding more and more pleasure through the smaller girl’s body.

Leanne’s only reply was to whine, writhing under her assault. Drool had begun to leak from the side of her mouth. Truly, she was in heaven. Her own hips even tried to match the dragon’s own, weakly attempting to milk out as much enjoyment as she could.

Grima grinned, reveling in the melting form of her partner. “Oh, eager? Have a little more then!” she shouted, hips rocking faster against her. Leanne indulged in the pleasure, moaning in gratification. Closer, her body reached climax; closer, the pressure began to build to the ultimate crescendo.

Then, with a shrill scream, Leanne came; her back arched as the climax peaked, eyes rolling into the back of her head as lust overwhelmed her senses. Grima grunted as she wrapped her arms around the heron’s leg, locking their entrances against one another in violent bliss. Squirts of pussy juice shot out from between the pressed genitals, staining their thighs and sheets.

With one final convulsion, Leanne collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted but utterly satisfied. She stared up at the ceiling, strength gone but mind still reeling from the wonderful sex.

Grima’s sultry voice touched her ears, pulling her from her thoughts.

“We’re not quite done yet, little bird.”

* * *

Corrin’s voice caught in her throat as Grima spread open her moist pussy and slipped two fingers inside. She tightly held on to the Fell Dragon’s arm as she began pumping her digits, whimpering with every push against her walls.

Gods, she didn’t know where the Fell Dragon learned such techniques, but it felt _so_ good.

“F-faster…” the half-dragon whined, tail shifting in Grima’s lap. “Moooree…”

Grima huffed, then lightly nipped at her ear and cupped her breast. Corrin released a sensual yelp, which was quickly silenced by Grima’s own tongue entering and exploring her mouth. Moaning, the princess followed along, her own tongue wrestling with the Fell Dragon’s.

The two dragons separated, saliva strands and hot panting filling the air between them. “I go,” she breathed out, “at my own pace,” The rapid pumps soon slowed, “and you,” her serpentine tongue quickly slid across her collar bone, “are along for the ride.”

“B-but Griiiimmmaaa,” Corrin whined, “I don’t – mh! – don’t feel all messed up when you…you—” The fingers of the Fell Dragon dragged deeply against the walls of her pussy. Corrin pressed her thighs together, lower body burning with passion. She clamped a hand over her lips, desperately trying to hold back the high-pitched cry that would surely escape.

“When _I_ mess you up?” the dragon finished, pace returning to normal. She then ran her tongue along the tip of Corrin’s ear, sending shivers down her spine and through her tail.

Shaky nods were her only reply.

A laugh bubbled from Grima’s throat as her fingers continued squirming around the younger dragon’s nether regions. “Good, so you know your place then.” Her hand slid from her breast down to her extra appendage, stroking its smooth skin. “But, can you…enlighten me on what that is?”

Corrin whimpered, but soon nodded. “I…I…your…” she mumbled weakly, the last few words too quiet to hear.

Grima’s lips pressed into a thin line, unamused. Pressing her fingers deeper in Corrin’s wet hole, she growled. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that. Louder.”

The princess gasped out, feeling the digits push against her weak spot. “I…I am your…t-toy…”

“You must speak more clearly.” Grima growled once more, slipping a third finger into her, pulling more moans from her partner. “Now, louder: what are you?”

“I am your to—ah!”

The Fell Dragon retracted her other hand from the tail and squeezed her modest bust once more. “Louder.” She then pulled on her nipple, causing Corrin to screech.

“Your toy!” The fingers pumping in her pussy sped up, Corrin’s body wildly shuddering with every push. Her limit was close. Any longer and she’ll…she’ll…!

“Louder!” Grima roared. “Scream to heavens what you are! What is your purpose, girl!?”

“I AM YOUR TOY!” Corrin shouted. “YOURS, YOURS, YOURS!”

Grima’s fingers pressed deep into Corrin’s walls, making the young dragon come. Liquids secreted from her hole, coating the entirety of Grima’s hand in her juices. Her body thrashed with every wave of pleasure that washed over her, tongue hanging out for all to see.

With her last squirt, she collapsed into Grima’s body, consciousness weak and hazy. With unfocussed eyes, she watched the Fell Dragon stroke her inner thigh.

“Well said, toy.”

* * *

Idunn stared at the pink flesh hovering over her with curiosity. “What am I…” she squirmed, “to do exactly?”

Grima stopped tasting the Demon Dragon’s pussy and threw her an unamused glance. “Do what I’m doing.”

“But…for what purpose does this—” she gasped, legs quivering as the Fell Dragon continued her assault on her nether region.

“You came to me asking about sex and pleasure, and that is what we’re doing.” Grima growled out in between licks. “Now put your mouth to use and serve me.”

The still squirming Idunn nodded, leaning towards her awaiting entrance, its musky scent calling to her. With hesitation, her tongue reached out and lapped at her fellow dragon’s lower lips. She poked and prodded, the barest taste of juice her reward. Idunn lightly nudged at the clit when Grima’s hips suddenly pressed down onto her face, muffling her surprise.

“Teasing me for so long is not a wise move; either start putting more effort into ravaging me, or we can stop this here.”

Unable to respond, all Idunn could do was follow her partner’s advice, tongue finally slipping past her folds and into her warm insides. As her tongue continued shifting across her walls, reluctance soon gave way to eagerness; wrapping her arms around the Fell Dragon’s thighs, Idunn pressed her mouth deeper into her, instinct commanding her to go as deep as possible.

She continued ravaging her partner’s pussy, when suddenly a gasp came from Grima, her legs shuddering in pleasure. “Oh yes,” she groaned out, “right there again.”

Unsure of where she meant (though instinct was able to guide her on what to do, Idunn wasn’t paying attention as to where exactly she was touching), the Demon Dragon retraced her steps, slithering across the bottom of her walls before climbing up the right si—

She gasped as pleasure pierced her now trembling body, feeling the Fell Dragon’s own tongue press against her upper wall.

“Ah, seems I’ve found _your_ weak spot.” Grima muttered, smirk audible in her voice. “I wonder how long you can last before I make you come.”

Idunn felt a fire burn inside her, a desire to challenge Grima’s words; she would not allow the Fell Dragon the pleasure of making her come, not if she could do it first. Motivated, her tongue pressed deeper into her, striking with greater ferocity. Grima’s own advances likewise intensified, pride demanding the Demon Dragon learn her place.

Nothing but slurps and moans filled the lust-addled room of two dragons vying for dominance; while Grima’s tongue struck at Idunn’s weak spots with skill and precision, Idunn had an unmatched level of enthusiasm, spreading her love where she could. It seemed as if both were evenly matched…

Idunn gasped loudly, body arching up as Grima’s tongue pressed against her special spot one last time. Sinful delight clouded her mind as she released her climax, spraying her juices across the mattress sheets. Collapsing back onto the bed after one final spasm, her hazy eyes stared at the smug, liquid-stained face of the Fell Dragon above her.

“Looks like I win our little game, little dragon.”

* * *

Nailah groaned as Grima’s lips encircled her tit, tongue gliding over the hardened nub. “I must say – hah – you are quite skilled with your tongue, dragon.” She pressed her body closer to the sitting woman. “Mmh – it’s quite impressive.”

Grima released the breast with a light pop, causing Nailah to gasp. “I’ve had time,” her hands slid down her back to her rear, “to practice.”

Nailah hummed as the Fell Dragon’s fingers squeezed her soft flesh. “Indeed, but there are always more things to learn.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” she stared at the smug dragon, cupping one of her lover’s breasts. “When it comes to the body, there are many spots that can be touched to feel…” her tail began to slide seductively against Grima’s thigh, fur sending shivers through her body. “ _exhilarated._ ”

The Fell Dragon’s smile widened. Leaning towards the laguz, their lips connected, tongues passionately wrestling with one another for dominance. Their bodies pressed harder against one another, nipples touching and sending waves of pleasure throughout. Grima grasped Nailah’s tail, fingers dragging through the fur. Each pass pulled another moan from the laguz, years of discipline the only threshold to climaxing.

In response, the wolf queen pulled her hand from the dragon’s chest and lightly raked her claws against her sides. Up and down the nails traveled across her creamy skin, efficiently chipping away at her resolve; more and more the Fell Dragon squirmed under her honed technique.

With one final pass, Grima’s will shattered, an undignified whine leaving her lungs as her eyes twitched in pleasure. Hearing a chuckle, she glared at the smiling laguz on her lap.

“As I’ve said, there many spots on the body that can be touched to get a rise out of your partner.” Nailah spoke, satisfaction lacing every syllable. She placed her head in the nook of the Fell Dragon’s neck, hot breath tickling her ear. “The sides are a rather simple, but effective, place to find euphoria.” She chuckled once more. “Though, if I am being quite honest, I’m quite surprised you’d be so susceptible to that.”

Indignation could be heard in Grima’s growl as a blush bloomed on her cheeks. She could not let the wolf get away with such a comment, even if she was her partner…

Suddenly, the Fell Dragon’s eyes caught site of Nailah’s tail lazily swishing back and forth. Lowering her gaze, an idea started to fester in her mind.

The only warning Nailah had was a dark chuckle, until a sudden pain erupted from her bottom. Gasping, the wolf queen looked back to see Grima’s hand rise from her rear before crashing down again, the chocolate skin growing redder with each impact.

How bold of her!

The laguz could not shake off her surprise fast enough, however, as she once more felt Grima suck on her breast. One hand halted its assault on her rear to instead drag through her tail fur once more while the other alternated between squeezing her cheek and slapping it.

“Oooh Goddess!” Nailah gasped more, pulling the dragon’s head deeper into her bust. “More! More!” The hell with her pride and reserved nature, she needed to drown in this pleasure!

And Grima delivered that request, mouth and hands sending more and more throes of carnal delight through her nerves until finally, she came. Pressing Grima’s head deeper into her bosom, Nailah orgasmed, body shuddering and convulsing with every release and mouth open in a silent scream. She held that position of a while, until the sensual feelings finally died down and her body slackened. Panting, the wolf queen felt the Fell Dragon shift under her, reaching forward to pepper her collarbone with nibbles and kisses.

“Thank you for the lesson, Nailah.”

* * *

“You know,” Grima smugly noted, “you actually look quite adorable down there.”

Naga said nothing, merely glaring at the woman sitting on her face.

“Oh, don’t give me that dour look, you should be honored! Here you are, on the floor, tasting the wonderful nectar of the Fell Dragon!” as if to emphasize her point, Grima pressed herself harder against the Divine Dragon. “You could at least show some grati—” she gasped as Naga’s tongue slithered past her folds, bending forward as pleasure coursed through her body. Panting, she shot her own glare at the woman under her and was rewarded with Naga’s own eyes radiating smugness.

Oh, so she wanted to play that game…

Grima reached out and slipped her fingers through Naga’s locks, grabbing handfuls of her luscious hair. Her hips then bucked, pressing her entrance harder against the lips of the Divine Dragon. Though she released a muffled surprise, she quickly rebounded, closing her eyes and slipping her tongue back inside her pussy, pressing against her walls.

The Fell Dragon’s grip tightened as groans bubbled from her throat. Harder her hips pushed, lust-fueled mind concerned with only one thing. Naga, meanwhile, moaned in delight as juices began to touch her taste buds; she never would’ve thought her once-nemesis could taste so _intoxicating_.

“Oooh yeah,” Grima growled seductively, hips bucking harder and harder, “This is gooood.” She perked up as Naga’s arms slid across her thighs and pulled her closer. “Oh? Are you – hah! – enjoying this?” Naga’s affirmative moans against her pussy sent shivers down her spine. “Good! You’ve finally learned your – mmh! – your place!” She pulled the Divine Dragon’s head closer, practically suffocating her.

Naga hardly felt troubled; no, her only concern was getting Grima to finally climax. Deeper her tongue probed, its serpentine length easily sliding across her walls. Up and down she went, every section of wonderous flesh delicately touched. Upon stroking the upper area, Grima released a decadent moan, nails pressing against her scalp as hips continued to slam against her.

Well, looks like she had found the Fell Dragon’s special spot.

With renewed vigor, Naga struck at her weak spot, dragging more groans out of Grima.

“Yes!” she shouted, “This is – AH! – perfect! The – MMH! – Fell Dragon being serviced by the – HAH! – Leader of the Divine Dragons!”

Naga didn’t even acknowledge her declaration. Instead, she pressed against Grima’s special spot one final time with all her might.

Grima’s breath hitched as she finally came. As if floodgates were released, Naga felt juice pour into her mouth, so much so that her own eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. If her devoted followers could see her now…

She looked up to see Grima lift herself off her face and peer down at her. She swallowed, then spoke. “Was that satisfactory, Grima?”

Grima gave a surprisingly gentle smile.

“Indeed it was, Naga.”


End file.
